1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a synchronizing system which reproduces a video signal and an audio signal synchronously in a system that transfers coded video and audio signals in time-division multiplexing.
2. Description of Background Information
As a method of recording, reproducing or transferring compressed and coded video and audio signals and other data in time-division multiplexing, there is MPEG (Motion Picture coding Experts Group) which conforms to ISO 11172.
The compressive coding of video signals in this scheme employs predictive coding in combination with motion compensation, and discrete cosine transformation (DCT).
The method described in the ISO 11172 states that a counter having many bits should be provided in the reproducing apparatus. Also the method states that decoding timing should be controlled so as to start the presentation of decoded data as a video image or voices and sound when the value of the counter coincides with the presentation time stamp (PTS). Consequently the control circuit therefore becomes complicated.